


Dark Legends Sirens

by eoen



Series: Dark Legends Shared Verse [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Dark Legends, M/M, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoen/pseuds/eoen





	Dark Legends Sirens

## Dark Legends Sirens

"It is not enough," Essex snapped. "We must work more quickly before this destroys us all!" 

Remy sat quietly, hands folded in his lap. His eye was swelling behind his sunglasses. His ribs burned with every breath. Essex was beginning to have difficulty maintaining his "human" form. He paced like a caged tiger. His features settled. The red diamond and eyes glowed with his gathering power. 

"Get out," he said, hanging onto the last of his control. "For God's sake, boy, leave before I hurt you." 

Remy shoved the files into his bag. He went to the door. He looked back at Sinister who's body was as tense as a high wire. He wanted to fix it, offer himself up to the violence. He fisted his gloved hand and forced himself to reach out to the door-handle. 

"LeBeau." 

"Oui, docteur?" 

"Two weeks. There's no time left." 

"Oui, M. Essex." 

***** 

Remy stepped out of the hotel onto the blacktop of the parking lot. He hurried towards his bike sensing the violence in the air. He dodged the first blow as a second one caught him in the kidneys. "If it ain't our favorite whore." 

"Y' got m' mixed up with someone else." Remy was on his hands and knees, the bag sliding down his arm. He'd kill to protect that data. 

"No way, mutie. Once a month, regular as clock-work. This is our place, boy. We know *everything* that happens." One gang member took each arm. They dragged him to the shadows of the building. The leader followed. The rest of the gang was there, waiting. 

Remy considered his options. He could kill them, but with the anti-mutant hysteria, he'd be hunted down. He could try to fight his way out, but there were too many of them. Maybe he could attract Sinister's attention, but he was in the same mood as these men. If only Summers hadn't confiscated his gun, he'd be free. His last option was to submit and find his way to the pleasure in pain. All of his options flickered by in an instant. Then, the leader was there, glowing cigarette in hand. 

The cigarette danced just above Remy's cheek. "Pretty little mutie fuck." Remy's sunglasses shattered against the wall. "Two rules. Think you can handle that?" 

Remy nodded jerkily, summoning up tears. He felt the leader's smug satisfaction and bit back a grin. 

"Number one. We own you, slut. Any one of us wants to fuck you, you submit. Number two. You pay for your keep. Two hundred a visit. I don't care how you get it. Got that, bitch?" 

Remy nodded, relieved. He might get out of this alive. 

"Tie him." A cable tie pulled tight around Remy's wrists, holding them in the small of his back. They pulled his jeans down. "Scream. It won't make a difference. The night clerk's ours." 

The leader held Remy's gaze as the gang-rape began. He didn't break the strange intimacy until he fucked the thief's mouth. He came with a grunt. He cut the tie with his switchblade. "Four hundred, slut." 

"But, I t'ought. . ." Remy stuttered. 

"For tonight and next time. Get out of here, slut." 

Remy pulled up his jeans, checked the contents of his bag and left. 

"Drugs?" 

"Nope, biotech industry," the group's hacker told his leader. 

***** 

Remy bought McCoy's requested snack foods with the cash he'd picked from the pocket of a lawyer on the way in. The clerk at the check-out line touched his hand. "You okay?" she asked gently. He nodded, avoiding her eyes. "Bet he says he loves you." 

His eyes flickered up. She handed him a card. "No questions," she told him. "$10.86." 

He paid her, tucking the card away. "Merci." 

"Bien," she answered to his surprise. He smiled at her and gathered up the bag. 

***** 

Hank snapped an angry "go away!" The knock repeated. He yanked open the door to reveal the thief holding out a box of Twinkies. "Oh my stars," he gasped. He touched the shiner with soft, gentle fingers. "Come in, Remy." 

Logan and Kurt looked up from their card game. Logan's nostrils flared. "What the fuck happened with you, boy?" he growled. 

"Leave it, cher." 

"No way, Cajun." He put down his cards and stalked over to the thief. Hank took the offered sachel. Remy ignored the blatant sniffing. Logan kissed him. "Ain't one of 'em, Essex. Who ya seein' now?" 

"Leave it, Logan." The Canadian's hand tensed in Remy's hair and the Cajun trembled. "Please, Logan." 

"Just answer me, Rems." 

"Just a gang establishin' their territory. Probably been t'inkin' I'm a horse." 

"So they fucked ya? No sale." 

"Establishin' rights." Remy was shaking in delayed reaction. Logan's jealousy wasn't helping. Logan didn't back down. The thief was *his* goddammit. He'd share with Essex out of necessity. 

"They ain't got any." 

"Y' want a cure they get paid, cher." Remy forced his emotions down. They were to be examined later, when it was done, when they were free. "Two hundred a visit and fuck rights. That or they'll start hurtin' m'. My choice, pup," he snapped. "We do what we got t'." He stroked Logan's cheek, even as his voice and eyes turned cold. 

"Don't shut down on me, Cajun." 

"Ain't got time t' break down. Essex be gettin' worse. So are *they.* We got t' keep goin'. Y' want y'r Scotty t' be like that f'ever? T' get worse?" The Cajun's voice continued to rise. "This is Hell, cher, and we be livin' in it. So shut up! I fuck who I want. Y' ain't got no say. I don' see anyone else leavin'. I don't got t' come back!" 

Logan kissed him until he tasted tears. Remy sobbed on Logan's shoulder. "Sh, Darlin'. Sh." Logan rocked soothingly. 

"Jean-Luc's gonna disown m'." 

"No, he ain't. Let Hank look ya over, kid." 

"Remy's fine." 

"Hank's gonna look ya over, kid." Logan backed the thief to the exam table. He stripped off the red shirt. "Ya call this okay?" Logan stroked the bruised chest, he'd revealed. 

"Broke 'em in a trainin' session." 

"One of mine?" 

"Non, wit' Cyclops." 

Logan blinked. Hank quirked a brow. "Scott is rarely this careless," he said. 

"If y'all are t'inkin' it were an accident, I need whatever y're smokin'." 

"What did you do to him?" 

"Stolt somet'in'." Remy didn't elaborate. Hank replaced Logan and cleaned the Cajun's lip and cheek. 

"Pants off, Remy," Hank said, pulling the privacy curtain. 

***** 

Kurt was shocked when he found someone in the chapel at midnight. "Sweet mere Mary," the Cajun whispered, lighting a candle with a thought, "pray f' this sorry soul." He opened the box at his feet and took out the bottle of Murphy's oil and a shred of tee-shirt. He fingered it in memory, then set to cleaning the statue. It took two rags before the wood reflected the soft candle-light. 

Kurt stepped out of the shadows and selected a rag and a bottle of ammonia. He said nothing, but teleported to the stained glass window over the altar. They worked quietly until the rags were all used. "I did not know you were religious," Kurt stated. 

Remy shrugged. "Got t' make choices. This place don' feel like the mansion. Back home, don' matter what else y' do, y' go t' mass on Sunday. Y' pay y'r respects durin' the week." 

"You're Catholic?" 

Remy shrugged. "Oui, an' non. Not what y' used t' I'm sure. I'm a t'ief, cher. Hard t' be a good boy, non?" 

"We must choose our path every day. I feel it, Remy. I feel the darkness clawing my stomach. The evil runs through my veins. I would be insane without Henry's friendship." 

Remy touched the bruising on his cheek. "This place is worse than out there," he whispered. "Y' ain't evil, cher, no matter what y're feelin'. We all got a demon in us, Kurt. Just that some of us see it when we look in the mirror." Remy lifted his hand towards Kurt's cheek. "Y' feel clean." 

"I am not." 

Kurt's tail whipped from side to side as the thief's fingers curled around the back of his neck. "Remy, you do not need to do this," he whispered a tremor in his limbs. 

"Y' need it bad, cher." He kissed Kurt gently. "That weren't too bad, oui?" 

"Nein," Kurt whispered. "But we cannot do this. Logan. . ." 

"Won't mind it. Knows I'm a slut. Knows y' need some contact." 

"Remy, mein Freund, nein." Kurt kissed the palm of Remy's hand. "Danke, aber nein." 

"Why not?" Remy could sense Kurt's arousal. 

"Nein," Kurt snapped. Remy winced. He took the rags and the box and left. 

***** 

"Oh, Rebecca, I wanted to give into it tonight," Sinister informed his wife's picture. She had been gone for so long, and yet he remembered her so strongly. "I wanted to let my darkness swallow me. And the boy would not have fought me. He wants to make me whole again. We both know that cannot happen." He sighed. "I love him, Rebecca. I love him and he throws my affection in my face," he snarled. He knocked his tea to the ground. The bone china shattered. 

Sinister closed his eyes. He forced his emotions away. 

***** 

"Henry, I fear for Remy." 

"What happened?" 

"He offered to ease my pain. After what those dogs did to him, he offered me his body without a thought." Kurt frowned. "How is it possible, Hank? How can he be raped and not three hours later offer himself to me? It makes no sense. Er spinnst!" 

Hank was glad of the break, even though the topic was less than light. "Nothing in his life has taught him differently. And who in this house would refuse him?" 

"You and I, mein Doctor," Kurt said with a bitter laugh. 

***** 

Remy set the silk scarf on the little altar and knelt down. "Mere, help m'," he whispered. He lit the new candle he'd brought and laid the sliced apple and fresh strawberries neatly on the plate. He set the plate atop the scarf. 

Ororo stepped closer. She placed a hand on the top of his head and selected a ripe strawberry. She bit into it, reveling in the sharp-sweet taste of it. "What troubles you, child?" 

He shivered at her cold voice. He could sense she was pleased with him, but her voice didn't reflect it. "Traded m' body f' safety. Now, Logan don' even want t' look at m' he's so angry. An' Kurt don' want m' t' touch him," he said softly, playing the child she called him. 

Their conversations were always like this. She who was above his petty concerns, listened. He would honor her until she told him to stop. She selected a slice of apple and offered him the first bite. He bit it off, resting a hand against her wrist, stroking her pulse. She finished off the slice. 

"It is your body, child. Do what you wish. Logan, Kurt, the rest, they do not decide that for you." 

"Oui, Mere." 

"I desire your touch," she said as clinically as she would have told him she wanted grapes. "Enter." 

He followed her into her loft, shivering as the wind moaned across the open window. She lay on the bed, crushing fresh and decaying blossoms. The smell of them was heavy in the air. He knelt between her legs. Slowly, he placed a reverent kiss on her stomach. She spread her legs wider, opening like a flower and he ran his fingers lightly over her skin, learning her responses. 

She allowed him to indulge his curiosity. She could sense his energy when he touched her. This was one of her children. He was a storm-cloud before a strike. His touch burned her skin and she laughed. His spark couldn't hurt her. His eyes snapped to her face testing, tasting to see if she was displeased. She patted his fingers. 

His lips brushed her thighs gently before his talented mouth touched her hungrily tasting her, memorizing her scent as he lost himself in bringing her pleasure. She came with the rising wind that whipped around the house. It faded with the aftershocks of her bliss. Remy laid his head on her stomach, unsatisfied, but content. She threaded a blossom into his hair and sent him away. 

***** 

Remy looked into the mirror. He set the rose on the back of the sink and brushed his teeth. He laid down, alone for the first time in what seemed like years. He curled up and willed himself to sleep. 

FINIS


End file.
